No More Secrets
by Onemorecastle
Summary: Paige and Emily stop talking after a fight. Light Paily fluff with more angst and drama in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Paige hadn't heard from Emily in weeks; she usually gets a text every night validating that Emily was safe. It had been five days and still no word from her girlfriend. Not since the fight. Just like every relationship, had arguments every now and then. But this was different; Emily was left alone in tears after Paige said a few words that she knew she would later regret. Call after call was being sent straight to voicemail. Paige new she wouldn't answer, but she called again anyway. _Hey this is Emily, sorry I couldn't get to your call. Leave a message after the beep._ "Shit," Paige hung up the phone and threw it on her bed. She couldn't take not knowing where Emily was.

She has always been the protective one in the relationship. With –A tracking Emily and her friends' every move, she had to be there. Whether Emily knew it or not, Paige made sure she was safe.

As she lied in her bed concentrated on her phone, she was replaying the fight over and over again in her head. She couldn't take it; she never meant to hurt Emily the way she had. She paced back and forth feeling her throat tighten as the tears started to blur her vision. Her knees got weak so she sat back on her bed, cupping her hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs. _This is the forth night in the row_, she thought to herself. _You have to go talk to her._

She calmed herself down and breathed. She slipped out of her pajama pants and into her jeans, laced up her boots and grabbed her keys. The drive wasn't far from her house to Emily's, but she took as many detours as she could. She just needed time to think about what she was going to say, she couldn't do it. She could only think of the pain she saw in Emily's face when she yelled; she didn't even want to think the words she had said to her girlfriend.

Soon enough, she was on Emily's doorstep. Paige could tell by the missing cars and the illuminated top window that she was home alone. She took a deep breath, counted to ten, and rang the doorbell. Before the bell got to its second note, the door was opened. Emily stood in front of her with dark circles under her eyes and a tired face. Paige took a sharp breath, even now Emily was the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

"I thought you hated me," Emily said, glaring at Paige.


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you for following my first fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think (good or bad, I want to improve) , also I will take suggestions for future chapters(: **

* * *

Chapter Two

"Look, Emily, I know what I said but-"

Emily cut her off, "Paige, I can't do this. We don't fight. I just need to know that you didn't mean it. I'm sick of ignoring your calls, I don't want to play this game with you." Emily bit her lip to hold back the tears.

Paige looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "I didn't mean it Em. I'm just so stressed out. You can't keep secrets from me anymore. I know it's not safe for me to know about a lot of the –A stuff that's going on, but is it really worth it to risk your life? I can help you; I have in the past, I just don't understand why you hide so much from me."

Emily knew Paige was right, there was so much she already knew that it would be pointless to keep hiding things from her. Emily pulled Paige closer and kissed her. "I'm so sorry... for everything. For getting you into this messed up situation, for lying, and for hiding things from you. I'm all open now I promise, we're in this together or one of us will get hurt."

When Paige felt Emily's lips on hers she remembered the drunken night she spent with Shana. She was upset and angry and just needed someone to talk to, so she called her ex-girlfriend. She knew it was a bad idea but she needed the talk. They spent the night at Paige's house, drinking and talking about the things they hated about relationships. Then Shana kissed her.

Paige forced the thought out of her head, she was here to make up with Emily and start over. It's not like she loved Shana, she was in love with Emily. She decided she would tell her when things cleared up, or maybe never tell her. "I forgive you Emily, no more secrets between us."

Emily grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her inside the house. When Emily brought her up the stairs to her room, Paige stopped her. "I need to get back home; I just came to make sure we were okay." Paige backed into the hallway about to go down the stairs. Emily grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Paige, I know about Shana."

Paige looked down at her feet. "I was going to tell you… I-"

Emily looked at Paige, not angry but hurt "You were mad at me for keeping secrets. Then you promised me no more secrets. Were you planning on telling me?" Paige moved her arm from Emily's grip.

"I don't know… I wanted things to clear up first. But I can tell you, she kissed me. I love _you_, Emily. Not her." Paige grabbed Emily by the hips to pull her closer and kiss her, but Emily turned away.

"I just can't believe you had to call her. You knew it was going to happen and you didn't even want to tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I am so excited that you like it! This chapter takes a darker turn, please review and tell me your thoughts! Do you like the Angst or should I bring in more Romance? Thanks! -Holly**

* * *

Chapter Three

Paige was so shaken by what Emily said, she felt her stomach drop and the tears swell to her eyes. "Emily, you have to understand. It wasn't _me_ who kissed _her_; I never led her on, and never had any intention of that kiss happening. The last thing I wanted that night was to hurt you even more. I wanted to tell you, just not tonight. Not while I'm trying to fix what was already broken. I thought that if I told you while we were fighting you would want to end it."

Emily looked back at her girlfriend, "End it? Paige… if anything, I thought _you_ were done. When I heard about what Hanna saw through your window I could've sworn you were done with me." Paige took Emily's hands in hers and kissed her. She took in Emily's smell and touch; it gave her goose bumps. "I would never do that to you. I wouldn't just drop you. I love you too much; you have helped me through my lowest and you are my highest. I'm so sorry for everything. Can we please forget about all of the misconceptions and just spend the night together while your parents are gone?"

Emily smiled and nodded her head "That's exactly what I need right now."

Paige pulled her closer and kissed her while pushing her into the bedroom. They stood in the middle of the medium sized room as they kissed, laughed, and told each other how much they have missed this. When Emily sat on the bed and pulled Paige closer by her hand, her shirt sleeve raised and revealed thin red lines going up her wrist. Emily's smile faded and Paige quickly covered her wrist.

"Not again, Paige. You didn't."

Paige took a few steps back looking at the floor. "It was hard for me, I knew I messed up and I didn't know how to deal with it. The cloud came back and I just had to take it out. I tried calling you, but of course you didn't answer… I'm not blaming you, I just needed the release."

Emily has helped Paige stop self-harming, the stress of hiding her sexuality and selfhatred is what caused her to start. Now that her and Emily were together, Paige felt like she had some of the weight taken off of her shoulders. She no longer had to cut as often and she finally had someone to talk to. Even so, she was still threatened by what she and Emily call 'The Cloud.' The cloud is the suffocating urge to self-harm. This time, without Emily there, she gave in and relapsed. Emily felt her stomach tighten and she didn't know what to say.

"Let me see them," she finally said moving towards Paige. Paige looked away as she pulled up her sleeves and revealed the straight lines and an 'x.'

"Baby," Emily's voice cracked when she spoke.

Paige pulled down her sleeves and walked over to the bed, ashamed. "I am so sorry, I promised no more. And I did mean it when I said it. I just couldn't handle it. I felt terrible the next morning."

Emily walked over to the bed and held Paige in her arms, and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, I am here for you. It hurts me to see you do this to yourself. I promise to be here for you no matter what fight we are in. I love you to the very end." Emily rocked Paige back and forth while she sobbed. "Stay Strong."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a delayed update. This chapter is longer than the previous chapters. Reviews and suggestions are highly requested! thanks for reading! ~Holly**

* * *

Chapter Four

When Paige's tears subsided, she curled up on to the bed on her usual side.

"Can I stay here for the night? I don't trust myself alone… I know everything is okay now, but… I haven't thrown anything away. And I just need to be with you, it's been too long." Paige looked blankly at the wall feeling Emily's eyes on her. Emily curled herself around Paige and held her tight.

"My parents won't be home until the morning, that's perfectly fine. I'm sick of sleeping alone, I'm so glad you're here." Emily softly kissed Paige's neck and then her forehead, and finally her lips. "I never want you to feel like you can't tell me when you're urging, or if you already cut. I know I don't approve but I want to help you get better and I want to help you get over it."

They spent the night kissing, cuddling, and just talking. They loved these nights the best, this is when they really connected and they really saw how close they were. Sure, Paige loved the nights when Emily had other things in mind… but this is what truly made her realize how much she would do for Emily. She never felt this way about anybody else, except Emily Fields.

The next morning, Emily woke up first like usual. She thought that it would be just perfect to make Paige her favorite blueberry muffins and have them ready when she woke up. She quietly rolled out of Paige's arms and out of the bed. She started baking them as soon as she went down stairs. When they were ready, she put a few on a plate and brought them back up stairs.

She set them on the side table and climbed back into bed and put her arms around Paige, "wake up darling, I made you muffins," she whispered into Paige's ear. Paige woke up slowly and grumpy like usual, they always joked about how Paige is not a morning person at all.

"bleeehhh," Paige moaned as she rolled into the pillow, "well, I guess if it's for muffins…" Emily giggled and helped the sleepy Paige up and out of bed. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where they ate the muffins and drank milk in sweet silence.

"My mom will be home soon… and she doesn't know you're here…" Emily really didn't want Paige to leave so soon, but they were used to it. She would be back over there soon anyways.

"Well, I'm not leaving without a goodbye kiss," Paige pulled Emily by the collar and kissed her hard. They both got up from the table and Paige led Emily back up to her room. When they got up to her bedroom Emily pushed Paige on to the bed.

Paige pulled her down next to her and rolled on top of her kissing her hard and biting her lip. Emily moved her hands down the sides of Paige and slowly pulled her closer. As Paige moved her hands to Emily's breasts she heard her phone beep. Emily got up and checked her phone.

"It's my mom, she says she won't be home until tomorrow evening."

"Do I smell another sleep over?" Paige asked. Emily giggled and pulled Paige into a kiss.

When Emily woke up the next morning, she saw that Paige was gone. She got up and noticed her keys were still on her dresser. '_Well, she couldn't have gone far," _Emily thought to herself as she moved across the room to the door.

Emily though Paige just walked down to the closest gas station to pick up some coffee for the two of them, like she sometimes does. Emily went into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal, then she thought that Paige could be back any second so she poured one for her too, with an extra sprinkle of sugar, the way Paige always likes her Cheerios.

She sat at the table and ate her cereal slowly, she picked up her phone and texted Paige: "You got the coffee, I got the Cheerios(:" She waited for a reply as she slurped down the remaining milk.

"_Oh my god, what if she's in trouble. Maybe –A is making her do something." _Emily calmed herself down and told herself that she thinks these things every morning Paige is gone, she is always wrong in the end. Emily put her bowl in the sink and she dumped Paige's bowl too, because no one likes soggy cheerios.

On her way up the stairs, she noticed some movement on the front porch. Thinking it was Paige about to come in the door, she went back down the stairs and opened the door. When she did she noticed Shana's car first, then she noticed the back of Paige's hair, and finally she noticed Shana's arm around Paige.

"What...?" Emily said to herself confused.

Paige heard the door open so she turned around and noticed Emily. She quickly moved Shana's arm from around her and took a few steps away.

"Emily, oh my god. I know what you think this is, but it's not. I was telling her she needs to back off. I tried to tell her that I loved you, not her. I did everything." Paige said as she walked toward her girlfriend and grabbed her shoulders.

"You did everything," Emily replied in shock, "So you're going to tell me that while you were 'telling her to back off' she just happened to put her arm around you. Just like how she just happened to kiss you that one night." Emily turned around to go inside.

"Emily, I'm sorry I miss read everything. She told me you two were broken up. I had no idea you were still together," Shana said "please don't be upset at Paige, I- I should just go." Shana got in her car and drove off.

Emily stared at Paige in shock and confusion. As she made her way up to Emily to kiss her and explain everything Emily turned to go back inside.

"My mom will be home soon, so just leave. Either it's me or Shana Paige, figure it out."


End file.
